1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Documents possessed by administrative organization have been disclosed. However, their documents can include information to be concealed from a viewpoint of Act for the Protection of Computer Processed Personal Data Held by Administrative Organizations. Therefore, when these documents are disclosed, portions in which information to be concealed are described are subjected to black-coloring (so-called sanitizing).